Cutie Mark Crusaders Try To Find Their Cutie Marks
by LunaticEclipsed
Summary: A follow up to my first story, this fanfic is about how the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to find their cutie marks - this time through a less conventional way.


It was another day for the three ponies, another day without Cutie Marks, and another day trying to get them.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ATTENTION!" Called Scootaloo in a booming voice, "TIME FOR ANOTHER MISSION TO GAIN OUR CUTIE MARKS!"

The two other ponies cheered in agreement, all excited for their new endeavor to be just like the grown up ponies, with a special talent, with a Cutie Mark. But as the excitement settled down, it appeared that none of the ponies had an idea for what next to try. They've done everything: writing, cycling, cleaning, decorating, dancing, singing - you name it. And now they were at a loss. "Does anyone have ANY idea?" Scootaloo asked. The other ponies kept quiet for a while. "How about being librarians?" Sweetie Belle suggested. "No! I'd rather have no Cutie Mark than have a lame one like that!" Scootaloo rejected. So the three little ponies carried on the next few moments in silence. Skootaloo realised Applebloom hadn't said a word since the start of the meeting. "Got any ideas, Applebloom?" Scootaloo prompted. "Well... yes... but it's kind of inappropriate..." Applebloom admitted. Scootaloo snorted. "INAPPROPRIATE? I don't care about inappropriate! I just want a cutie mark!". "Well... Okay." Applebloom then went on to describe her encounters with Twilight to the other little ponies.

"Wait. So you think we can get our cutie marks... as Porn Stars?" Sweetie Belle gingerly asked.

"I don't know," Applebloom admitted, "We haven't tried it.."

"WHOA Hold on your horses for a moment there! So let's say we do get our cutie marks as" Scootaloo shivers, "PORN STARS, how in the world are we gonna explain that to the others?"

"Does it matter?" Sweetie Belle retorted, "I just want my cutie mark!"

It seemed that they had reached a stalemate. Not sure whether or not to go ahead with it. In the end they figured, hey, if it was meant to be, it would be, if not, it's still worth the try. So they went ahead with it.

So the little fillies started on their quest. But there were many difficulties they faced, as you can imagine. Although slightly mature for their age, they'd only stopped believing in little myths like if I hold your hand, you'll get pregnant.

"Where am I supposed to put my hoof again?" Scootaloo asked, a little blush starting to appear on her little face.

"uh- urm at you err secret garden?" Applebloom replied, eyes quickly looking away as she couldn't stand the scene.

Sweetie Belle, who had at first felt that this wasn't a bad idea, was beginning to have second thoughts about it. So after an hour of Applebloom's pornography lessons (not that Applebloom is in that area without Twilight around), Sweetie Belle called out "STOP!" and everyone froze in place to turn and look at her. Applebloom was in the middle of demonstrating 'hoofing' and Scootaloo was stuck with that hand resting on her clitoris.

"Guys I can't do this, I mean, I can't do ME! It's not right.." Sweetie Belle tried to explain. "Urgh nevermind you guys continue I'm outta here!"

And then Sweetie Belle stormed off in a melodramatic fashion, leaving two little awkward ponies to themselves in extremely suggestive positions.

{A few days later}

Even though the three ponies gave up on that idea, which they all decided was ridiculous and stupid, none of them could get over that brief euphoria experienced when they were doing it with each other or even just themselves. They all began to get more curious and against their better judgement, they tried ways and means to feel that rippling effect and that jolt up their backs from the place where their legs met. Their innocence slowly slipped away and they didn't mind one bit.

Sweetie Belle sat at her study table, trying hard to concentrate on her revision, but she couldn't .

"ARGH. This is impossible!" She ejaculated.

"Honey, we're stepping out for a moment!" Her parents informed.

At once, ideas started forming in her head. As if to shake them away, she shook her head violently. But the knowing that she could do it and feel that sensation again was too irresistible, too alluring, too possible. She gave up. She ran to her bed and propped her legs up, like how Applebloom had taught her. She ran your hoof up and down her unspeakable area and an instant tingle of familiarity and happiness ran up her back and stiffened her. There was no going back then. She close her big round eyes and let the fantasies overtake her mind, filling her head with dirty thoughts. She smiled in satisfaction. She pictured what Applebloom had described to her, that experience with Twilight. Increasingly aroused, the little pony began to rub harder and closed her eyes more tightly, worried the fantasy would escape. Unconsciously, she let out a moan and her hoof was covered in hot, sticky liquid, and most of all, she liked it. Her body began to relax and when she opened her eyes, the tensions and wants she had had vanished. She heard the door to her house open and she quickly dashed to the bathroom to clean herself up and get back to her revision, which she now found so much more easy.


End file.
